


Historical Inaccuracies or: Five encounters that didn't quite happen

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin





	Historical Inaccuracies or: Five encounters that didn't quite happen

i.  
Sex with Harry – first flirting, then a few blow jobs, and then two or three perfunctory rounds of penetrative sex the night the D-G announced the new section head – was fun. It was strategy, of course. There was never sex without strategy. But it was also fun. Almost playful, the night of the gala, all flaunting nudity and then later, blatantly showing Harry what he would never have again. It was almost a pity that sex with Harry would no longer achieve anything.

ii.  
Tom was possibly the most innocent person Tess had ever slept with, notwithstanding his relationship with Peter Salter, which was undoubtedly sexual and possibly twisted as well. So it was a double pleasure to take away that innocence, piece by piece – on the roof of Five, in a dark, deserted teaching room, against a wall beneath the fire escape. There was very little rhyme or reason, apart from the sense of superiority it gave her. And she'd never been one to go past a pretty face.

iii.  
Dark, bitter and deliciously wanton. It was the only way to describe Fiona. She made very little noise, as Tess kissed her and teased her and bit her and pushed her fingers inside her. But she flung her head back and opened her mouth wide and breathed in gasps, and Tess took it as proof of a woman who rarely had sex this good. And it was just as good when it was Tess's back against the bed, her hands clutching at the sheets, and her own nerves jangling from the strokes of Fiona's tongue.

iv.  
Say what you like about the CIA, or Americans in general, but Christine Dale was not a typical specimen. She was sexy as hell for a start, and completely uninhibited. All Tess had to do was whisper in her ear and stroke her neck or the underside of her breast, and Christine would agree. Outdoors, indoors, in a suspected – not even confirmed – blindspot at CIA London Station. Next on the menu: threesome.

v.  
Tess recruited Zoe. Not in the toaster-oven way – a tutor at Zoe's college had already managed that. But Tess was Zoe's recruiter to MI-5, and halfway through training, the last of Zoe's resistance wore down. It had started with a kiss on the cheek at a college party, a lot of flirting across the podium during lectures Tess was giving, and an invitation to the pub one evening. It was a respectable pub: probably didn't have too many instances of sex in the cubicles as a rule.


End file.
